


Revenge

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Boromir Lives, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Sex, Playful Sex, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: One does not simply insult the King of Gondor





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling in the mood for some more Aragorn/Boromir fics, saw a post on tumblr that pointed out the lack of these fics where Aragorn is the top, and decided that I must do something about it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re doing it again.” 

Boromir blinked and shifted his eyes to meet Aragorn’s as he lay next to him in their bed, turned on his side so that he was facing his husband. 

“I’m sorry, love.” He sighed. “I was just thinking to myself is all.”

“Am I that dull?” Aragorn smirked, his gently running down Boromir’s thigh beneath the blankets. 

“Dull? No”. Boromir smiled then softly. “A bit predictable, maybe.”

“That was not a question that required an answer.” Aragorn told his consort, who was now laughing at his own humor.

“Don’t all questions require an answer?” Boromir chuckled. “If they didn’t, they wouldn’t be questions.”

“Alright, that will be enough from you.” Aragorn said with a mock sternness before he brought a hand around to tangle into Boromir’s hair and pull him forward into a silencing kiss.

Boromir laughed into the sudden assault on his mouth but soon his sniggers were turned into soft moans as his husband’s lips fell upon his own over and over again. 

“Aragorn...” He breathed between kisses. “My King...”

“Open your legs.” His husband commanded. “Let me have you again.”

Boromir obeyed eagerly, letting his legs fall open to the King, who moved himself quickly, so that he was kneeling over his consort. 

Boromir grunted as he felt his husband’s erection, nearly to complete hardness once more, pushing into his already slicked and opened hole.

“Am I hurting you?” Aragorn huffed, halting his efforts suddenly.

“No!” Boromir urged him on. “Take me, my King! Oh, Aragorn please...”

His husband’s mouth settled onto his again, his tongue slipping past Boromir’s lips ever so slightly. 

The King pushed in deep then, seating himself fully inside of his beloved, and Boromir moaned into his mouth. 

Aragorn rested his forehead against Boromir’s as their lips finally parted, and pulling his hips back again, then pushing them forward slowly, he began to set a steady pace. 

Boromir whined at him, his nails clinging into the flesh of his husband’s back. “Harder!” He pleaded, letting out a satisfied cry when the King complied. 

“Like this?” Aragorn grunted, pumping in and out faster and deeper as he buried his face in the crook of Boromir’s neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin there. His right hand, meanwhile, slithered down his blushing consort’s abdomen until it wound itself around his desperate manhood, and he began to stroke Boromir in time with his own thrusts.

“I..Aragorn...I...” Boromir muttered, unable to speak properly.

“Have I fucked the words right out of you?” The King smirked with a heavy grunt before he bit down onto his husband’s shoulder blade at the moment he hit his climax, dousing Boromir’s innards with his seed.

His consort came quickly after, crying out again as he spilled over Aragorn’s hand. 

“You bit me, you bastard...” Boromir huffed after a long while they both took to catch their breath back.

Aragorn began to laugh then as he carefully pulled himself from his lover’s passage and placed a gentle kiss to the spot where his teeth had left a bit of a mark. 

“Let’s see if you ever refer to your king as “predictable” again.” He told his consort, who playfully shoved him off and turned onto his side to face away from him.

“Bastard.” He muttered again before Aragorn, still chuckling, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tight against his body. 

“I’m sorry, my dear.” He apologized, though he was still having trouble hiding his amusement. “But you did deserve it.”

“You’re not getting a third round, your grace.” Boromir huffed at him. “Keep your hands above my waist if that’s how you’re going to behave.”

Aragorn smiled and placed one more kiss against his consort’s shoulder. “I love you.” He told him.

“Aye.” Boromir managed a small smirk before closing his eyes. “I know.”


End file.
